


maybe one day

by lovestruck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruck/pseuds/lovestruck
Summary: “I love you,” he says, leaning down to trail a string of kisses across Finn’s spine. He pays special attention to the almost faded scar there because he knows how sensitive it is, how it makes Finn shiver and come undone. “Want to spend the rest of my life with you. Make a family with you.”Finn lets out low moan. “Yes,” he says, voice rough and desperate, “Yes. I want that.”(Finn and Poe have a pregnancy kink. No actual pregnancy or mpreg involved. Just porn and dirty talk.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=358714#cmt358714). I was cleaning out my drafts and realized I had never posted it, so better late than never.

“Look at you,” Poe says, stroking a hand down Finn’s side, the touch light enough to make Finn shiver. He curls one hand around Finn’s hip as he thrusts into Finn slowly, teasing him in a way that makes Finn moan and rock back against him, desperate for more. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Poe, please,” Finn says, fingers scrambling for purchase against the sheets, beads of sweat beginning to form on his skin. 

“I can’t believe you’re mine,” Poe murmurs. Despite how long they’ve been together, there’s still a small part of Poe that can’t believe he gets to have this, gets to have Finn. Beautiful, brave, loyal Finn. 

“I love you,” he says, leaning down to trail a string of kisses across Finn’s spine. He pays special attention to the almost faded scar there because he knows how sensitive it is, how it makes Finn shiver and come undone. “Want to spend the rest of my life with you. Make a family with you.”

Finn lets out low moan. “Yes,” he says, voice rough and desperate, “Yes. I want that.”

Poe smiles, and tightens his grip on Finn’s hip as he angles for a deeper thrust. “A nice, big family. You’d like that?”

“Oh, yes,” Finn says, breathless. 

Poe wishes he could see Finn’s face, see the way his eyes darken and the way he bites his lip in restrained desire. They’ve had this conversation before and it’s become a strange verbal foreplay between them. It’s sentimental in a way that makes something warm and happy settle in the pit of Poe’s stomach.

“Gonna give you that,” Poe says, trailing his free hand across Finn’s stomach and raking his fingernails lightly against the smooth skin he finds there. Finn arches into his touch, pushing backwards and whimpering whenever Poe thrusts against him. 

Poe can feel the sweat pool at the base of his neck and the apex of his thighs, and he knows he’s close, feels heavy and heady from the feel of Finn beneath him, warm and pliant. He rolls his hips, thrusts a little harder and rougher. “Gonna give you all that,” he says, “Want to give you a family. Want to put a baby in you. Want to share that with you.”

He’s rambling, to the point that he doesn’t even realize what he’s said until Finn jerks beneath him, sharp and surprised. 

“What did you say?” Finn says, and there’s an undercurrent of emotion that Poe can’t quite identify.

Poe immediately stills, and feels a hot flush of embarrassment rush over him as he stares down at Finn. He stumbles over himself in a desperate attempt to apologize but then Finn swallows and shifts, and almost to too quiet for Poe to hear, murmurs, "Say it again."

Poe feels his heart stutter for a second and he blinks down at Finn in amazement. “Finn?”

Finn fidgets, fingers tightening against the sheets so much that his knuckles turn white. “I just….you heard me,” he says, pressing his face against the pillows as if he can’t bear to look at Poe.

And oh, how Poe loves this beautiful man.

“You’re so wonderful,” he says. He starts to move again, slow at first, gentle and teasing as he presses his hand against Finn’s stomach, and says, “I want to get you pregnant.”

Finn lets out a long, low moan and trembles. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, yes, please.”

Poe keeps one hand flat against Finn’s stomach as he continues to thrust into him. “I want you to have my baby. Want to watch your belly grow round and full.” The idea makes his cock twitch and he lets out a moan of his own.

“More,” Finn says. He twitches when Poe presses his hand against his stomach, arches into the touch and lets out heavy, harsh breaths. “Keep talking. Come on. Please.”

His voice sounds as wrecked as Poe feels. Poe has never seen him so needy before and it stirs something possessive and fierce within him.

“You’re so good for me,” he says, rolling his hips forward. He puts more force into his thrusts at the same time that he pushes his fingers against Finn’s stomach, hard enough to leave bruises. Poe should feel filthy talking about this, for picturing Finn carrying his child, but he’s so turned on that he thinks he’s incapable of stopping. “You’re so perfect. Everyone will know that you’re having my baby. They’ll be jealous of you, of how happy you are, of the glow you’re going to have when you’re full and heavy with my child. Would you like that?”

“Yes, gods, yes,” Finn says. He rocks back against Poe, clenching tight around him. “Come on, harder. Want to have your baby.”

Poe groans and it’s Finn begging to have his baby that does it. He comes, slumping against Finn afterwards, boneless and breathless, and barely even aware of Finn’s own release, hot and wet against his stomach.

Later, after Poe’s made a half-hearted attempt to clean them up and Finn's fast asleep, Poe rests his hand on Finn’s stomach and thinks, almost wistfully, _maybe one day_.


End file.
